


Winter Rose

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Losing Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Lady Stark had placed him at the door of her daughter's chambers to protect her maidenhead from any man who might want to steal the beautiful winter rose.day 5: protection





	Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is, by far, my favorite entry to the jonsa fest. like by miles.

Alone in the silent corridor, Jon’s mind often travelled to the uselessness of his position.

Lady Stark had placed him at the door of her daughter’s chambers to protect her maidenhead from any man who might want to steal the beautiful winter rose. At first, the young lady resented his presence there but soon she warmed up to him, opening her heart and telling him of her troubles. After a few moons passed though, her heart wasn’t the only thing she was opening to him.

Close to midnight, Sansa knocks on her own door from the inside, telling him to come in. Jon breathes deeply, calming his rapid heart while looking to both of his sides, almost terrified of some guard deciding to change his usual route and patrol these corridors in secret.

When no one comes, however, he’s safe to get in. Jon leaves his sword next to the door and his hands are already untying his breeches when he locates her, sprawled on her furs wearing nothing but her shift. She smiles and he smiles back.

Jon’s position was now useless because there was no more maidenhead to protect.


End file.
